


My Only My Own (a Five and One)

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deadly People, F/M, M/M, Pickpockets, Picture Wallet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Clint’s Wallet Was Stolen and One Time it was Something More</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only My Own (a Five and One)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is from my LiveJournal too.

* * *

**One**

Natasha stared at Clint in shock as the man patted down his pockets, forehead scrunched before he looked up at Natasha. “Someone’s picked my pocket,” he stated and her jaw nearly dropped.

Clint was  _very_  sensitive about those in his space. Not even  _she_  could get into his space and pick something from his pocket. It never mattered what it was, Clint was highly possessive of his space and the only person who was able to slip things in and out of his pockets without being noticed was Phil, which said more than words they shared (and Natasha, while jealous, also knew that she was seeing the product of years when she saw such incidents, only after learning, from Clint, of his long-term relationship with Phil) and the fact this happened shocks her. He rests his hand over his heart and he almost sags with relief.

"The pictures are safe though. I guess I better go hunt down the guy who stole my wallet. He sort-of has my cash,” Clint stated.

“Your…cash?” she repeated.

“Yeah. I moved my ID and card into the spot for them with the pictures,” he answered and walked off, finding the wallet thief in two hours.

Natasha wasn’t sure how to handle the fact that, for the first time ever, Clint has had his wallet picked from his pocket without it being a ploy.

She’s not sure how to handle this.

* * *

**Two**

Clint blinked a bit and reached into his pocket. “It is gone,” he stated and Natasha whirled on him.

“NO. No, no, NO! No it is not!” she snarled at him, but Clint just gave her a sheepish smile.

Natasha groaned and smacked her head on the table in the restaurant.

“Get out your damn card,” she stated and jumped when Clint’s hand jumped to where he was carrying his pictures.

He grinned, even as Natasha paid for their restaurant bill with cash.

One day, she would kill him.

She knew it.

* * *

**Three**

They were in one of SHIELD’s buildings, doing what they called ‘Torturing the Newbies’, but both Phil and Nick called ‘testing out the new recruits to see how they handle stress’. Their orders were to trot around and run the kids through mock drills and put up with their stupidity.

Clint never minded. He liked to lull the kids into a false security before he disappeared into the various places and shot at them with a crossbow Nerf gun thing that he, supposedly, had gotten his baby angel girl, Elizabeth, for her second birthday.

Supposedly in that she rarely used it and  _couldn’t_  because Phil pointed out the age limit, which was right there on the box, which Clint had ignored (she got a Nerf hand gun instead). She noted one part of their group was whispering together, but she put them out of her mind, focused instead on the other half of the group.

Jumpy, but they would do after some--

Her thoughts were cut short by a  _loud_  cry of pain and Natasha whirled to find Clint staring down at one in the whispering group, eyes harsh and cold. She shivered slightly, staring at the man who suddenly just decided to remind every agent in the vicinity that he was  _deadly_  and  _dangerous_ , that he had  _killed_  an unnumbered amount of people before entering SHIELD and more after joining them.

In the agent’s hand was a small brown wallet that held his pictures of his baby girl.

With Clint’s free hand, he carefully took it back and slid it back into his belt, the spot that was  _supposed_  to be for bandages, but Natasha isn’t surprised that it doesn’t hold them.

He never used it to hold them before his baby girl, not even when Phil  _begged_  him to (well, Clint said Phil had begged; the fact that Phil never refuted this claim told her it was the truth) and she’s a bit surprised he doesn’t now, just to insure that he gets back, but maybe he loves those pictures and seeing his little eyas (seriously, how many nicknames can he give one deaf almost three year old daughter?) more than making sure he comes back alive for her.

Of course, he could have bandages elsewhere, but he still hasn’t let go of the newbie’s hand the guy is crying.

“Clint, you have to let him go,” Natasha stated and Clint did.

The newbie collapsed in on himself and clung to his hand, cradling it to his chest. “And that’s why you don’t pick the pocket of a highly trained agent who has killed more people in his lifetime then you could ever imagine,” Clint stated and walked off.

Natasha shook her head and sighed.

“He didn’t do anything when we lifted the other,” one of the females stated and Natasha held her hand out for it.

“That’s a distraction wallet. Like a magician’s trick,” Natasha stated and it was handed back to her.

It was true.

The thing was empty.

But she also knew Clint hadn’t realized it was gone.

“Someone get the idiot to the medical wing,” she stated and stalked off after Clint.

When she found him, he was on his back in Phil’s office staring at the ceiling, though it was otherwise empty.

Phil was elsewhere; a mission, according to Clint (even though he wasn’t supposed to know) and she tossed the wallet so it landed on his stomach. He glanced up slightly and muttered out a curse in French. “This is a problem now,” she stated.

Clint shrugged and got up. “I have to go change. Lizzie’s day care gets out in two hours,” he stated and left.

Natasha sighed and groaned when she saw that the empty wallet (one Phil got him) was left on the ground.

She collected it and followed him.

Maybe she should staple it to his forehead.

* * *

**Four**

Clint grinned a bit as he finished off the round of pool.

God, he loved hustling people with more money than sense. Natasha shook her head slightly at him as she watched. She shouted something at him in Russian that was demeaning and cruel and he shouted an equal vulgar response in German.

Every time Phil overheard them, he accused them of showing off the fact they were polyglots.

They never dissuaded them, but the fact Phil often returned in a third language (and none of the three had yet to find a language none of them knew), they shot it back.

However, it was expected in their line of work and Phil had been there longer then all of them. They weren’t sure where he started, or when, but he had been there so long that he knew everything, even things that were so classified that only the World Security Council was supposed to know of.

That was neither here nor there, however, when he saw one of the men flip open  _his_  wallet, shifting to pull money out, only to start to find it empty. “You son of a bitch,” Clint hissed and promptly started a bar fight.

Tasha got their money and they quickly high-tailed it out of there, running for the car and tearing off. “Phil’s going to be pissed that you lost your wallet,” he stated.

He promptly cursed her out in Swahili.

* * *

**Five**

Clint grins from behind Natasha. She’s the one with the poker face and he’s playing ‘thick-headed, moronic, bodyguard’ rather well, he thinks. The wallet, a new one he bought because he didn’t want to face Phil upon learning he had lost the wallet Phil bought him years ago, is suddenly in the hand of the bodyguard of the guy across the room and he tenses.

It had things in it, but nothing not mission related but--

He had lost it again and Natasha rounded on him, eyes narrowed, before snapping at him in Polish. He ducked his head appropriately and mumbled curses under his breath at himself.

This was starting to get ridiculous.

* * *

**Plus One**

Clint Barton rarely went into ‘deep undercover’. Meaning he had to leave behind everything identifying him. However, as a family man, he needed pictures. So he and sweetheart Agent Morse had done various poses to fill his wallet, including a picture with her and his four year old, now five year old (and he missed her birthday, damn Fury to the lowest depths of  _hell_  for that). Morse looked enough like Elizabeth to pull it off and it was damn lucky that Elizabeth looked so much like Clint, from his eyes to the hair, though it was thicker and wavier then Clint’s own.

She had Phil’s nose though, which amused him.

He smiled at the pictures and quietly shut the wallet before settling it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He shook himself a bit and headed down.

Time to go seduce the rich guy.

Sort-of.

He hadn’t expected the explosion of pain at his temple, nor the dazed way he looked around as he was pinned to the ground and his wallet fished for. He immediately struggled, trying to rip the muscle bound moron off of him, snarling at him in some language, but he wasn’t sure which one. He tries to fight for his wallet back, but he’s hauled away and suddenly he’s staring at the very guy he was meant to find.

He is handed the wallet and he opens it, dark eyes glancing at everything before going through the pictures. He then removed one and Clint threw himself towards the desk, ignoring pain and the way he was jerked back slightly.

“She is very beautiful,” the man stated.

Clint didn’t answer him and he looked it over the picture. “Not often a SHIELD agent will go to such lengths to cover up their actions. Though, if I didn’t know better, I would say she was yours,” the man stated and Clint tensed.

The man smirked. “Correction, she is yours. Fascinating. Is this lovely lady your wife?” he inquired.

“In a fashion,” Clint answered when he was shook.

The man gave a nod and slowly lowered the picture onto the desk, Clint’s eyes following it. “What do you want SHIELD agent?” he inquired.

“We need your help. We weren’t going to let you know it was SHIELD, so you could have plausible deniability. One of our agents has escaped with classified and plans to sell it to you. In my cover, I was hoping to convince you that the man deserved death and that I would buy the info from you for twice the amount. I was to imply that he worked for me and he had betrayed me. I was ordered not to kill him,” Clint explained, voice rapid.

“Does it include information on your daughter?” he asked.

“Yes,” Clint answered.

He wouldn’t lie to the man who had too much information.

“I’ll return the information to you free of charge. I’ve had traitors take all that is mine before. I won’t place such a burden on another,” the man stated and slid the picture back into the wallet and tossed it back to Clint.

“A word of note?” he questioned as Clint stood, the wallet slipping back into the place.

He nodded a bit, focused on the man. “Don’t bring any more pictures of her with you. I am too merciful to take advantage,” he stated and Clint nodded.

The next time he and Natasha were on assignment, he noticed when someone tried to steal his wallet.

It might be because he took the man’s advice.

At least when it involved him traveling undercover.


End file.
